Mi Noche Contigo
by kagome195zx
Summary: Ranma hiere a Akane en el corazon y ella regresa llorando a su habitacion, el decide disculparse, pero al verla dormida en su cama, empieza a descubriri que la ama, entren CONTIENE LEMON.


**"Mi Noche Contigo"**

**"Te Amo"**

**Es mi primer lemon, pero espero les guste, me tardo como empezar y terminar el lemon, pero bueno, dejen sus comentarios.**

-Eres un estorbo, deja mi vida en paz-grito Ranma enojado.

-Eso es verdad-dijo Akane estatica- Ranma.

-Es mejor asi Akane-dandole la espalda.

-Bien, eso es lo que quieres, Te detesto Ranme-al momento de alejarse de ese lugar.

Ranma estaba triste, sabia que de esa manera, alejara a Akane del peligro, ademas siente un poco de celos por Ryoga y Kuno.

Akane regreso llorando a su habitacion y se tendio en su suave cama, siguio llorando, ella se cambio para dormir, asi olvidara esa pelea que tuvo hace un rato con Ranma.

-Soy un tonto, pero creo que debo disculparme, no que estoy diciendo.-golpeando su cabeza- solo ire a disculparme.

No habia nadie en casa, los demas ganaron un viaje a Kioto con gastos pagados, pero Akane no queria y Ranma le ordenaron cuidarla.

Ranma se acerco a la puerta de Akane, toco la puerta pero no hubo respuesta, asi que abrio lentamente la puerta, y encontro una figura femenina acostada en la cama, se acerco sigilosamente a la cama de la chica, y la encontro con una playera de tirantes y unos shorts demasiado cortos, Ranma se sonrojo un poco, y se sento en la cama comtemplando a Akane que dormia placidamente, pero noto rastros de lagrimas en los ojos de la chica, se sintio culpable.

_-Akane, solo lo hice para alejarte del peligro, pero la verdad es que Te Amo-penso el chico al momento de acercar sus labios con los de Akane._

Ranma rozo un poco los labios de su chica, y la beso completamente, Akane sintio una sensacion, sintio algo en sus labios, y abrio sus ojos encontrandose con Ranma besandola, ella se sorprendio, pero ella le correspondio con mucha pasion, Ranma se separo de ella y encontro a una Akane sonrojada.

-Akane, no esto no esta bien-levantandose.

-Ranma, tu...-llevando su mano a sus labios.

-Perdoname, no volvera a pasar-alejandose.

-Espera-abrazando al chico por la espalda-no te vayas.-llorando-yo te amo Ranma, desde hace tiempo.

-Eh-solo pudo pronunciar eso.

-Ranma, quiero ser tuya-rogo

-Akane, que dices-volteando a verla.

-No quieres-bajando un tirante de manera provocativa

-Akane- dijo al momento de besarla apasionadamente.

Ranma abrazo fuertemente a Akane, y dejo sus labios para besarla en su lindo cuello, algo que dejo salir un suspiro de parte de Akane, el dejaba besos humedos en el cuello de la chica, mientras le quitaba la pequeña playera que tenia la chica, Ranma le costo trabajo quitarle ese "estorbo"de encima, por fin se la quito y Akane quedo solo con su brasier.

-Ranma-sonrojada.

-Descuida-con tono coqueto.

Ranma llevo a la chica a la cama de ella, y empezo a quitarle el brasier, dejando al descubierto sus pechos, el no resistio la tentacion y coloco su mano en uno de sus pechos, su Akane era perfecta, su pecho no era grande ni pequeño, cabia justo en su mano, Akane se sonrojo, y Ranma empezo a acariciar su pecho, Akane empezo a gemir, Ranma reemplazo su mano, y uso su lengua para lamer ese boton rosa, dejandolo erecto, Akane no penso que Ranma haria eso, Ranma lamia y chupaba el pezon de Akane, y con su mano le daba un masaje al otro.

Akane se sentia en la goria, por fin le dijo sus sentimientos a Ranma,

-Eres tan suave, y tan calida,-dijo exitado

-No..dejare..que..hagas esto..tu solo...-dijo Akane al momento de girarse y dejar a Ranma acostado mientras ella estaba encima de el.

-Me toca- quitando la ropa de Ranma dejandolo con su pecho al descubierto, Akane primera beso el cuello de Ranma para seguir bajando hasta su pecho, acarició sus pectorales sobre el género una y otra vez disfrutando de su cuerpo duro, acarició también su estómago, con sus dedos podía contar los músculos que ahí se habían formado.

-Ahora estamos en las mismas condiciones-rio Akane.

Ranma solo dio un gran gemido, algo que emociono a Akane.

Akane se limito a descender mas, con besos, hasta casi la parte baja de Ranma, Ranma levanto a la chica y se giro para tenerla otra vez encima de ella.

-Hiciste suficiente, me toca.-

Ranma beso el estomago de la chica, y llego a donde queria ir, a la intimidad de Akane, bajo esos shots rapidamente junto con sus bragas, y al ver ese boton, empezo a lamerlo con delicadeza, Akane abrio sus ojos en par, Al sentir a Ranma en su intimidad, dejo salir de su boca, gemidos, que iban cambiando de tono, ella se retorcia de placer, sintiendo la lengua de Ranma recorrerla.

-Ranma,-gimio Akane

-Ranma regreso a los labios de la chica, y empezo a besarla con urgencia.

Akane no se iba a quedar atras, se puso encima de Ranma, y le quito su pantalon, dejando al descubierto su miembro, ella se sonrojo, pero tomo valor y llevo una mano al miembro del chico, haciendolo gemir.

.Akane, donde...aprendiste..esto-gimiendo.

-Por ahi, solo disfrutalo.

Akane siguio acariciando la intimidad del chico, y llevo su boca al miembro del chico, Ranma dio un grito, ella al oirlo estaba orgullosa de su trabajo, lamia y chupaba la intimidad del chico, lamiendolo, dandole suaves mordiscos, Ranma solo acariciaba los hombros desnudos de su Akane.

-Ranma,-acercandose a el- te necesito ya-besandolo

Ranma se coloco ensima de ella, y empezo a entrar lentamente en el cuerpo de Akane, ella solo se abrazo fuertemente a su chico, quedaron quietos, hasta que Akane se acostumbrara a el, Akane empezo a moverse, haciendo que Ranma se emocionara, Akane sintio dolor, pero al moverse empezo a sentir el placer, mucho placer, ambos chicos gemian, al sentirse uno al otro, Ranma decidio moverse mas rapido.

-Akane..estas..bien-dijo agitado.

-Si, sigue,..quiero...mas-besandolo.

Ambos chicos, estaban sudados y solo decian el nombre de su amante, hasta que Akane grito, Ranma supo que consigui su primer orgasmo, el continuo, ambos sentian el climax, ambos gritaron y Rnma cayo encima de Akane, ellos consiguieron abrigarse con la sabana, ambos estaban en silencio.

-Ranma, es cierto lo que dijiste hace rato, que era un estorbo-levantando su mirada para verlo.

-No, solo lo dije para alejarte del peligro, ademas tambien es por Ryoga y Kuno-un poco molesto.

-Ranma, ellos son solo amigos.

-Ya se, pero temia lo peor-abrazandola mas.

Ranma se quedo dormido, mientras Akane se vestia, miraba una sonrisa en los labios de Ranma, ella se sento y le dijo a Ranma:

-Despierta, debemos estar al pendiente de que vengas los demas.-dijo en la oreja del chico.

-eh-_ella se entrego a mi, me ama en verdad.-abriendo los ojos._

Ranma se levanto y empezo a quitarle denuevo la ropa a Akane, ella se sorprendio.

-Que haces-nerviosa, al sentir a Ranma encima de ella denuevo.

-Que cree, quiero volver a hacerlo.-mirandola con deseo.

-Solo, me quieres para eso, para el sexo.-llorando

-No, no te utilizaria para eso-molesto- quieres casarte conmigo Akane.-entrando denuevo a ella.

-Ah..Ranma-gimio la chica.

-Responde pequeña,-moviendose-

-Si...-suspiro-si quiero casarme contigo-correspondiendo a Ranma.

_-Akane te hare la chica mas feliz, que cualquier otra, te protejere, y te amare por siempre.-mirando a la chica suspirar y gemir por el._

_-Ranma, te amo, y no quiero perderte, te amo tanto-metida en sus pensamientos._

Solo se veia esa habitacion donde, dentro se podia escuchar un concierto, un concierto la cual se oian los gemidos de dos amantes que se aman, y se vuelven uno solo denuevo.

FIN.....


End file.
